We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Kendall is in a mental hospital now, he refuses to talk to anyone, he doesn't trust people, and he's scared of everyone, with the exception of the one person that never gave up on him, the one friend that never left his side when he found out he was gay. His parents beat him and Carlos and Logan eventually drifted away. Can James help teach Kendall to trust and love again? Kames!
1. How it Started

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Ok, so this is my first like slash fanfic and it's Kames! So please no mean reviews! I apologize if it's not very good! But I'll try my best to make it amazing! Or at least good... And I'm sorry if anything offends you! I have nothing against it at all! It actually might hurt me a little writing the next few chapters, but ANYWAYS! Thank you all for giving this a chance! ;D Anyways, ON TO THE STORY! ;D**

* * *

It was dark, it was so dark. Why did they have to do this? I mean, any parent my not be as accepting as their kid wants them to be, but they should never go as far as to do this. Kendall sat there in the dark closet shaking in fear. He didn't know what his parents would do next, but he was terrified. They always locked the closet, Kendall would try to escape, but be met with the locked door. He thought back to when all of this had started. When he told his parents, and they gave him his first beating...

* * *

_"M-Mom? Dad? I-I uh, have something to tell you guys."_

_"Of course honey! You can tell us anything. Here, come sit." His mom smiled and patted the couch next to her._

_Kendall gave her and his dad a nervous, half smile before walking over and sitting on the couch next to his mom. She got up and moved to the couch across from him, sitting next to her husband, so that she could face her son._

_"So what is it son?" His dad smiled reassuringly, like you could tell him anything and you would be safe. A kind smile that only a father or mother could give._

_"You didn't get a girl pregnant did you?" His mother asked as her smiled dropped seeing Kendall so nervous, that was the first thing that popped into her mind. But if that was the case, it's not like they would disown him, they would help him and whoever he got knocked up as much as they could, they would be supportive through the who thing._

_Kendall chuckled nervously and shook his head. "No no no mom, I promise, trust me I'm still a virgin. But-"_

_"Well what is it then son? Whatever it is, we'll be supportive the whole way through." Kendall dad smiled._

_Kendall closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath before exhaling slowly._

_"M-Mom, Dad, I-I'm gay." He said nervously looking down at his hands, suddenly finding an interest in them. His parents gasped and Kendall looked up at them slightly, hoping that they would be as supportive as they had said. But instead he was met with a slap to his face._

_"Gay?! My boy is most certainly NOT gay! It's a phase Kendall! You will not be some faggot! Now get the hell to your room! I don't want to see your damn face again!" His dad yelled slapping him hard across the face again, sending a searing pain into Kendall's cheek. Tears stung Kendall's eyes as he held them back best he could, he turned to his mom, giving her a hopeful look, hoping that she would think otherwise. But she gave him a disbelieving, disgusted, look and shook her head at him in disappointment._

_ Kendall's hopeful smile dropped as his dad dragged him away to his room by the collar of his shirt and shoved him in hard, making Kendall fall to the ground._

_"If you can't learn to be straight, I'll fucking teach you how!" He yelled and kicked his son in the stomach hard, knocking the air out of Kendall and leaving him gasping for air._

_"B-But d-dad I-I'm still the same b-boy, I'm s-still your son, I-I just-" Kendall started weakly, but his dad cut him off with a swift kick to his jaw and a hard blow to his face, then another, and another. _

_"ENOUGH! YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE!" He yelled._

_Kendall couldn't believe this, his dad was sitting here on top of him, and punching him for being gay. When only moments ago he was sitting across from him, and reasurring Kendall that they would help him get through whatever it was that he was going to tell them._

_When he finished, Kendall was barley conscious._

_"B-but d-dad-"_

_"STOP! YOU ARE NOT MY SON ANYMORE! NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I AM NO LONGER YOUR FATHER YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" He yelled picking Kendall up again by his shirt, but this time walking over to the closet and shoving him it._

_But Kendall refused to cry, not here, not in front of his dad, that would show weakness, and that's exactly what Kendall's dad wanted..._

_"This better teach you." He mumbled slamming the small closet door and locking it behind him, leaving Kendall barley breathing in the small dark closet, awaiting his next beating. Little did he know, that this would become a daily thing... He heard he dad slam the door to his room and stomp downstairs angrily. Kendall was locked in the dark closet, hardly alive. And this was all because he thought his parents would support him, help him through it, be understanding, but no, instead this, the unthinkable happened. Kendall's last though was how much his parents hated him now... And then he blacked out..._

* * *

So here he was, sitting in the dark closet. He would have never thought it would last this long, he thought his parents would just be upset for a few days, maybe even a few weeks, but Kendall figured they would get used to it eventually, boy was he ever wrong... It's been almost two years. Kendall doesn't dare scream or yell or cry, or show any form of weakness, he refuses, that's exactly what they want. Every now and then he would let a few tears slip, but he would make sure that it was deep in the middle of the night, when his parents were sleeping, only then would he sit and cry silently, wondering where he went wrong. He's tried faking it, pretending he wasn't gay anymore, so maybe he could just escape, but that only got him a worse beating for lying. It seemed like they would beat him multiple times daily no matter what he did... He waited, and hoped, and prayed, that he would get rescued, that someone would worry about not seeing him for a whole two years, but no, his parents had thought of that shortly after. Their cover was that Kendall was missing, that they didn't know where he was, that they were worried sick about their kid. Kendall had thought of everything. but no matter what, somehow, his parents had everything figured out.

Kendall barley got fed at all, along with his daily beatings, they only fed him enough to keep him alive... To Kendall, it was all absolutely hopeless. He had tried not to give up hope, he really did, but it seemed impossible that anything would turn out ok now...

* * *

**So? Was that ok for the first chapter? I hope you all like it so far! :) Review please? ;)**


	2. Attempting to Escape

**klynntyler - I know! I almost cried writing it! But I'm glad you like it Katie! ;D**

**LoveSparkle - I know! I feel so bad! But James should be coming in soon in the next few later on chapters! ;)**

**itsallguchicauseyolo (AKA Red) - WOW! Really? Thanks! And thanks for following and favoriting! :D Well, here's your update! ;)**

**KCoverGirl247 - Thanks! ;) Glad you like it so far! :)**

**yoaireasder - Sweet! Well, this is my first one! So I'm glad you like it! And dude! I think ANYONE would go crazy if this ever happened to them for this long!**

**Guest - Thanks! Glad you like it :)**

**Doomedphsyx2030 - AWW! Thanks! I'm really glad you think it's good so far! Well, here's it being continued! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as much as you did the first chapter! :)**

**Wow guys! Seven Reviews, Eleven Favorites, and Twenty Follows! All on just the first chapter! Thank you all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, kinda! It really kinda hurt me to write this to! But James is coming in soon! Promise! ;)**

**ANYWAYS!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**WARNING - Violence and some cussing.**

**Sorry it's kinda short, but I'm working on the third chapter now! I'm also thinking about updating I'm Going to Prom with THE Kendall Schmidt!? and Society's Definition of Beauty! So please go check those out as well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm watching Warm Bodies again as I'm writing this! ;) And thank you all SOO MUCH for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! It REALLY means A LOT! So thank you! I give you all virtual chocolate chip cookies! ;D ANYWAYS! *Takes a deep breath* Please enjoy and review! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

"Why? Why do you do this to me!? It's been two and a half damn years! Why don't you just kick me out of this damn house already if you hate me so much?! Huh? WHY!?" Kendall snapped at his dad, he was filled with anger. He was so sick of this! Why did this have to happen to him!?

"_WHAT_ did you just say?" Kendall's dad asked grabbing Kendall's arm and yanking him of the ground quite harshly and painfully, making Kendall wince slightly.

"You heard me _dad._" Kendall spat in his face, purposely putting and extra emphasis on dad. His so-called 'father's' face twisted in anger. Kendall kicked his as hard as he possibly could in the shin, making his 'father' release his grip on Kendall's arm in shock and surprise. This was it, he was finally fighting back, he had to, at least, as his first, and possibly his **last**, act of rebellion.

"Doesn't feel so good now does it _dad_?" Kendall spat smartly.

"That's _IT!_" His father yelled. He lunged at Kendall but he dodged his dad just in time. Kendall ran towards the door, in which he thought was unlocked, he turned the knob, and to his relief, it opened! He felt a surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he busted through the door and ran down the stairs, only to be stopped by his mom. At last second, in a movement of pure adrenaline, he pushed her out of the way and ran out the front door, he now knew what he had to do.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP! PLEASE!" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs.

While Kendall yelled, his father came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Kendall's neck and clamped his hand over his mouth so that he couldn't scream or yell. Kendall kicked and tried to punch, he tried his best to fight against his father, but unfortunately, he was much stronger than the young blond, so his father easily dragged the fighting boy right back inside the house and slammed the door shut behind him. He locked it and dragged Kendall all the way upstairs and back into his room, shoving the poor blonde to the ground forcefully, making Kendall wince slightly.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER TRY TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN! SOMEONE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU! I AM NOT YOUR FATHER YOU FAG!" He yelled and yelled insult after insult at him, all while kicking him in the stomach harder and harder with each started to slow his kicking, only to kneel down on the ground to start punching Kendall, completely unaware and oblivious to the fact that Kendall was yelling for help outside earlier before he dragged the poor, young blonde back inside.

But Kendall could hardly feel anything, although this was the worst beating he had ever received, all he could really feel was a dull, yet still sharp pain, his whole body was completely numb, he heard every insult and everything that his 'dad' was yelling at him, and it hurt him, but in a way, his mind didn't completely register it. All he could really focus on at that moment was how he was so close to getting away, leaving this horrid place and his awful, horrid, so-called 'parents' forever.

He was hoping that maybe even after his escape, he would run to the police station and report them for abuse, tell them everything, take it to court if he had too, anything, he wanted to be sure that they would get locked up forever. But none of that would ever happen, because he failed, he was so close to getting out of this awful hell hole, but he failed, so now his so-called 'parents' would be sure to take every _EXTRA_ precaution they could to be sure he would never escape again, and to be sure that he would never ever _attempt _to escape again.

Kendall was so lost in his thoughts of him failing, he almost didn't hear the sudden _**SNAP!**_ Of his arm. Kendall felt the worse pain he'd ever experienced shoot through his arm, like a million huge needles getting hammered into his arm non stop. Kendall couldn't help it, he screamed and yelled out in pain, a strangled and choked sound. Tears started to stream down his face as it twisted in pain and he groaned miserably in pain. He knew what had happened, his so-called 'dad' had just broken his arm. He received a few more punches to the face, and he was pretty sure he started to bleed, but he was so blinded by the pain in his arm, it didn't matter. He left after giving Kendall one more harsh, swift kick to the ribs, possibly fracturing or breaking them as well, and shoving him into the small dark closet again, slamming and locking the door, leaving Kendall alone. Broken, bloody, bruised, and alone, whimpering and crying silently in blinding pain.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry! It really hurt me to write this! Please don't hurt me! But you'll see why all this is necessary soon enough! Anyways. Please review? Love you all! Thanks for Following, Favoriting, Reviewing, Reading ect! ;) If I get about five reviews, at least, _THEN_ I'll post the next chapter, which will be much longer by the way! ;) Review please! :)**


	3. Meow like a kitten

**LoveSparkle - I know! :( But I think you'll like this chapter much better then! :)**

**Doomedphsyx2030 - I know! Damn them right?! And maybe, maybe not... You'll find out in this chapter. ;)**

**jamesmaslowlover - Thanks! And maybe... ;) They will soon! ;)**

**kaycee (Guest) - Thanks! Really glad you like it! :) And no need to apologize! Hahaha :)**

**child who is cool - Thanks! Glad you like it! ;D**

**itsallguchicauseyolo (AKA Red) - Wow, hahaha well, here's your update! ;D And I've gotta say, this review was probably one of my favorites! ;D Best fanfic ever? AW! Thanks! :D And aren't we all just a little weird? I'd rather be weird than normal! Normal is boring! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Wow! A LOT of good reviews, favorites and follows! Thanks guys! It really means A LOT to me! ;D**

**Anyways, you guys might enjoy this chapter much more that the last, but I don't know so, uh, yeah, anyways, enjoy and review please! :)**

* * *

Officer Garcia hesitated slightly before raising his arm and knocking on the door of the Knight household, about four other officers behind him and more on the way in case they needed back up. The station had gotten a call from the neighbors saying that a blond teen had ran out yelling for help before he was dragged back inside. They also reported hearing a loud tortured scream from the household only moments later.

A few seconds later, a woman who looked about in her mid 30's answered the door.

"Yes? Have you found our son!?" She asked her eyes lighting up convincingly once she saw the officer.

"No, I'm sorry to say that we haven't found Kendall yet, but we do have a lead to where he might be. May we come in?" Officer Garcia replied.

Mrs. Knight nodded and opened the door for the officers and they walked in. Officer Garcia could have sworn he heard a slight banging sound coming from upstairs.

"Mrs. Knight, if you don't mind me asking, what is that banging sound coming from upstairs?" He asked letting curiosity and suspicion get the best of him.

"Oh," She hesitated for a moment. "I put a load of laundry in a little bit ago, it should be finished soon." She smiled nervously.

Officer Garcia smiled kindly and nodded, noting her nervous smile.

"Well, we would like to speak to both you and your husband quickly before we can get on looking for your son."

Mrs. Knight nodded and yelled up the stairs. "KENT! WE HAVE COMPANY!"

Officer Garcia listened closely and heard the banging suddenly come to a halt, he heard one more bang and a door shut, then another, before Kent Knight walked downstairs.

"Yes? Did you find Kendall?" He asked, putting on a false look of worry, concern, and hope, knowing that the answer was, of course, no, they would never find him, because he wasn't _actually _missing.

Officer Garcia examined him for a moment, noting that he had what looked like blood on his knuckles before speaking. "Mr and Mrs Knight, we have a search warrant and suspicions to check your house." Officer Garcia said holding up the warrant before getting up to search the home.

* * *

Here he was again, the beatings were getting worse now, his father didn't_ just_ leave bruises anymore, he beat Kendall until he was bleeding, and now, they HARDLY fed him enough to keep him alive, same for drinks, giving him only _ONE_ bottle of water to drink for a whole one or two weeks before giving him another, he even had to pee in the empty bottles if he had to use the restroom now.

He winced in pain as Kent took his broken arm and yanked him up before slamming him against the wall repeatedly, then started punching him.

"KENT! WE HAVE COMPANY!" They heard Mrs. Knight yell from downstairs.

immediately Kent froze. He quickly grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to the closet, he shoved him in harshly.

"Don't make a sound, or you won't live to see tomorrow." He whispered harshly before slamming the door, locking it behind him quickly as he was in a rush to get downstairs, and walked out...

* * *

The officers searched everywhere in the house, save for the one room that was locked, Kendall's old room.

"Mr. Knight, would you mind giving me the key to unlock this door please?" Officer Garcia asked after ha had attempted to open it the first time.

Kent plastered on a fake smile and handed him the key. Officer Garcia unlocked the door and barged in, shocked at what he saw. An officer behind him saw as well and knew what he had to do. The officer behind him turned around to face the Knights and smiled kindly, like he hadn't seen the room.

"Sir, we're going to need both you and your wife to come downstairs with us please, we just need to ask a few questions, like, what the date was when Kendall went missing and when and where you last saw him." Both Knights nodded and followed some officers back into the living room down stairs, completely unaware of the condition of the room.

When Officer Garcia was sure the Knights were completely downstairs, he walked into the room. What he saw, almost made him sick. I mean it did make him sick, but it _almost_ made him throw up. It was awful. There where dents and holes in the walls and even some on the floor, with slight traces of blood around and on them, like someone had been smashed and slammed into them multiple times, traces of blood everywhere, smeared on the wall, on the cracked dents in the walls, the floor, door knobs and a closet. It looked like it was fresh blood, it trailed slightly streaking to the closet, normally, he might have over looked the closet, but he never did when it came to serious things like this. I mean sure, during training, he completely forgot and overlooked the closet, but over time, he learned how important it was. Thank you training. He slowly made his way to it, placing his hand gently on the knob and twisting it, well, at least attempting to, but it was locked.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

But then he had a thought, he just prayed to God that it would work.

He knocked on the closet door to see, to try an experiment of sorts if you will.

"Kendall? Are you in there son? It's Carlos' father, Ted Garcia, remember? Your parents are downstairs, they won't know if you make any noise. I'm here to get you out of here. Are you in there son?" He tried, speaking gently to help make sure Kendall knew he was there to help.

Meanwhile on the other side of the closet door, Kendall's ears perked up at hearing his best friend's dad's voice again for the first time in about two years. He sat up slowly. What if this was a trick? What if it wasn't really him? I mean, sure he heard his voice but, it also could have been his father doing an imitation or impression of Carlos' dad to see if Kendall would make any noise. If he did let him know he was in the closet, there was a good chance he could get out of here for good, put his parents in jail, live a better life, but on the other hand, he could die, he knew his dad would keep good to that promise. This was literally a choice between life and death here, between living a free life, living a tortured life, and not even living at all.

"Kendall, if you're in there, give me a sign alright? Knock on the closet door, speak, meow like a kitten, anything."

Kendall gave a small smile, the first real smile he had since this all began. The last time he smiled was the hopeful smile towards his mother, that was wiped off of his face quickly when he saw _her _expression.

But meow like a kitten? Only Carlos' dad would think to say something like that, so it was then Kendall decided, between life or death.

Officer Garcia listened intently on the other side of the door, his ear close to the closet door as Kendall slowly raised his non broken hand on the other side of the door, and tapped it once, twice, three times before closing his eyes and waiting, waiting for either Carlos' dad to rescue him, or to get mercilessly beaten and killed by his father.

Officer Garcia's heart leapt at the small noise. He took his hand off the door knob and slipped it into his uniform pocket, digging around until he found what he was looking for. He grasped it and pulled the key that Kent Knight had given him earlier out of his pocket and went to unlock the closet door. He placed the key into the key hole in the door knob and prayed it was the same key as the first door and that it would work. The key fit! He turned it, twisted the knob and pulled the key out, slipping it into his pocket again quickly, and opened the door.

His jaw hung open at the sight he saw, there was the kid, who was like his own son and Carlos' brother, in a defensive position, shielding himself with his arms, beaten, bloody, bruised, and _broken._

* * *

Kendall heard the key click and the door swing open, he raised his arms in defence, crossing them over his face like they would protect him, in fear that it really was his father just playing one big sick joke on him. But instead of feeling the hard blow he was expecting, or getting yanked out of the closet, he received a giant, careful bear hug, the kind of bear hug that only a Garcia could give.

"Kendall! Son! I'm so glad you're safe and alive! You know Carlos Logan and James were worried sick about you? James still is, so are the others, but I'll explain everything later alright?"

Kendall just started crying and nodded. He couldn't believe it! He was finally saved!

Officer Garcia pulled away from Kendall and whipped out his walkie-talkie quickly. He pressed the button on the side of the small device and spoke into it.

"Officer Russo? We've got a PSC, Possible suspect confirmed, arrest both of the Knights and take them down to the station please."

Kendall heard yelling and a**_ CRASH!_**, Then the sound of handcuffs and the officer's usual routine of, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court state of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?", More yelling and protesting, coming from his parents account, and then the slam of the front door.

Kendall looked out the small window of his room, he was just at the right angle to see his 'parents' being shoved into the back of the police car, the officer slam the door, get in himself, and the car drive away to the police station, sirens blaring and flashing.

"Officer Garcia, do you have the boy?" An officers voice came from the walkie-talkie in Ted Garcia's hand.

"Yes, I've got Kendall. He's in critical condition, bloody and beat up, possibly some broken bones, he may be a 15m (Mental case) due to trauma, but we'll have to see. We need to get him medical attention ASAP. I'll take him to the hospital myself. And Russo? Can you do me a favor? Call James, tell him we found Kendall, tell him to meet me at Stadium Hospital on 6th immediately."

James? Why _just_ James? What happened to the others? Kendall wondered.

"Copy that sir, I'll get right to it." The officer's voice, who Kendall assumed was Russo, said.

"Thanks Russo." Ted said into the walkie-talkie before putting it into its place in his belt again with a **_SNAP!_** As it snapped into the holding case next to his gun.

"Come on Kendall, let's get you to the hospital." Officer Garcia said helping Kendall up. Kendall's non broken arm slung over Officer Garcia's neck. Ted supported Kendall's weight as he helped him limp and stumble out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door. By the time they walked out, Kendall had noticed his neighbor standing outside and he gave her a small smile, which made him wince slightly. Did she save him? Did she hear him screaming? Was she the one who called the police station? Was she the one who set him free from this hell hole with just one simple phone call? Was she the one that saved his life?

Kendall stopped limping and looked towards her, Officer Garcia stopped as well, wondering why Kendall had stopped. Kendall looked at his neighbor, trying to make his voice work, she was a woman in her mid to late 20's, she was wearing a plaid red shirt, jeans, and Vans, her usual style, much like Kendall's own, she had darkish brown hair that ended just above her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. They had always been good friends before, well, all of this happened.

"T-Thank you Stephanie." Kendall rasped out.

Stephanie smiled and ran over to Kendall, giving him a gentle hug once she reached him, seeing as how fragile he looked.

"No problem Kendall, I just wish I would have known sooner." She smiled and Kendall nodded before speaking again.

"No really, thank you Stephanie, you saved my life, I owe my life to you!" He smiled slightly and chuckled slightly, but then winced in pain as the only small, simple actions, still caused him pain.

"You saved my life once, I'll be sure to come visit you in the hospital as soon as I can." She smiled and hugged him carefully again.

Kendall smiled slightly and nodded wondering how _he _saved _her_ life.

"I-I'd like that."

Stephanie smiled. "Me too."

Kendall nodded slightly, trying not to wince again, but failing, and started waving bye to her. She waved back and returned to her own house.

Officer Garcia helped him walk, or, limp again to his police car. He helped Kendall in and made sure to buckle his seat belt before closing the door and getting into the driver's side quickly, starting up the car and turning on the sirens.

Kendall felt like he was drifting in and out of conciousness as Officer Garcia sped down as fast as he could to the hospital, but the one thing well, person, on his mind and keeping him conscious the whole time was none other than his best friend and crush that he never forgot about, the one person he thought about every time he needed to get through something rough, especially the last two years, none other, then the sexy, beautiful, perfect, hazel eyed pretty boy, _**James Diamond.**_

* * *

**Yeah so, YAY! LONG CHAPTER! AND KENDALL ESCAPED! YAY! :D James should be coming in the next chapter too! So get exited about that! ;) I hope you enjoyed it! Any guesses to what happened to Logan and Carlos? And any guesses to how Kendall saved Stephanie's life? Anyways! Please Review! :) You'll get a virtual chocolate chip cookie! Or whatever flavor you want! ;)**


	4. Finally Reunited Again

**winterschild11 - I know right! YAY! And how lucky that it just so happened to be Carlos' dad right?! And Maybe... ;)**

**BTauthor - Really? Sweet! Thank you! :)**

**kacee (Guest) - Thanks! ;D I'm really glad you're liking it so far! :)**

**jamesmaslowlover - Yup! Here's the update! ;D And good! 'Cause here's your chapter then!**

**Doomedphyx2030 - Yup! YAY! ;D And how did you know my plans... Hahaha jk, but it's something around that, good guess! ;)**

**LoveSparkle - I KNOW RIGHT! Gotta love Stephanie! ;D**

**Kanchome - Thanks! Glad you like it! :D And I'm sorry I made you cry! ;o I hope this is a happier chapter for you! :)**

**itsallguchicauseyolo - AH! I ALWAYS LOVE YOUR LONG REVIEWS! :D THANK YOU! Don't apologize ! I LOVE Them! ;D I'm glad you're liking the story so far! :D and to answer your questimagestions, maybe, horny bastards ;P and you'll just have to see! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! Sadly...**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and stuff guys! It REALLY makes me feel like a proud writer when you guys let me know that you like my work! :)**

**Oh! And here are the virtual, whatever you want flavored cookies I promised you! ;D *Hands out virtual cookies* You in the back, yeah you! No not you Jim, you got a cookie... Over to the left, yeah you! Heres your cookie too! *Hands the random mysterious person in the back a cookie* ;D**

**Oh! And I really hope you all like the cover I put for it! I worked really hard on making it! Think I did a pretty good job on my first cover? I Do! Hahaha, I'm really happy with how it turned out! :D**

**Anyways! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kendall was laying in the hospital bed asleep. His left arm wrapped in a green cast and a brace wrapped around his chest that would have to stay there for about two or three months in order to fix his broken ribs. It had been about two or three hours since Officer Garcia and Kendall had gotten to the hospital.

Outside in the waiting room, Ted Garcia was pacing back and forth, wondering why James wasn't here yet. Officer Russo had said that he called the brunette and that he said he would be there as soon as he could, so why wasn't he here yet?! Did he get into an accident? Ted thought worriedly about everything that could've happened to James. Scenario after scenario playing through in his head.

"I'm here!" James burst into the hospital's double doors as quick as he could and practically ran over to Carlos' dad.

"Where's Kendall? What happened? Is he alright? Can I see him? What's his room number? I'm going to see him." James said quickly. He began walking to the front desk to ask what room number Kendall was in, when Ted grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Woah, James, calm down alright? I don't know when we can see him, last I heard Kendall was resting up. As for what happened, here, come sit down with me." Ted led James over to the waiting room chairs and sat down. James took the seat next to him.

"So?" James asked impatiently.

"Well, first, before I tell you what happened, where were you? I was worried sick that you may have gotten into an accident or that you had gotten hurt!" He exclaimed with a stern but still caring voice.

"I was out of town doing a modeling job. As soon as Officer Russo called me, I stopped and walked out before they could even ask or pay me or anything. I just rushed out and drove as fast as I could, _without_ getting a ticket," He added seeing the look on Officer Garcia's face. "So I could just come here to see Kendall." James finished. "Now can you please tell me what happened to Kendall?"

"Well, we don't know the whole story but, Kendall's parents were beating him, we suspect for the whole two years he was 'missing'." He explained.

"Kendall's parents?! Beating him?!" James squeaked, his eyes widened in shock.

Ted looked down sadly and shook his head sadly just thinking about it.

"I'm afraid so, Kent broke Kendall's arm and some ribs, but only just recently. They're investigating the Knight's old house right now as we speak, gathering fingerprints and evidence to help prove them guilty in court, but Kendall should be evidence enough."

"That's it! I'm going to kill that man!" James yelled standing up. He was angry, he was more angry than he had ever been before. Nobody touches Kendall and hurts him like that without consequences, _**NOBODY!** _Anger and rage coursed through his veins as he paced back and forth. Ted finally grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"James, calm down. We should be able to see him very soon. Now I know you haven't seen him in two years, and I know you miss him, I saw in his eyes that he misses you like hell. The first time I said your name, his eyes lit up with a light that I've never seen before, but do you really want to reunite with him for the first time in two years and have him seeing you all upset and worked up like this?"

James sighed and looked down at his feet. He shook his head.

"No, I guess not. Thanks Mr. Garcia. Oh, and by the way, how are Carlos and Logan doing?"

"Pretty good, I haven't heard from them in a little while, but last time I heard they were doing pretty good."

James nodded and sat down. "That's good."

Ted nodded.

Neither of them noticed the nurse walking towards them.

"Um, excuse me, Ted Garcia?"

Both of their heads snapped up in an instant.

"YES?" They said at the same time taking the nurse by surprise.

"You can now visit Kendall Knight in room 104 just down the hall."

She barely finished her sentence by the time James was up and running, literary, running, down the hall until he found room 104.

Once he finally found it he breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door carefully. He silently closed it behind him before turning around to see Kendall sleeping. He looked like a blonde angel, well, a blonde angel that flew into a really bad part of town and got beat up... But still an angel non the less.

James slowly walked over to the sleeping blond and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He sat down and examined Kendall's face and body. Tears started to rim his eyes as he grabbed Kendall's hand and rubbed the back of it lightly with his thumb.

"You know, I've really missed you these past two years. It was like a huge part of me was missing, and I couldn't do anything to stop it or fill the void. Like a giant black hole getting bigger and bigger each day. Every day without you was hell Kendall. You know, I never gave up, I thought you were missing, and I searched everywhere for you. When everyone told me it was hopeless and to move on, I couldn't, and I didn't. Every day I wished and I longed to see your stunning green eyes again, I would do just about anything to see you smile again." James whispered softly to the sleeping Kendall.

"And you probably can't even hear anything I'm saying 'cause you're asleep, and I remember you being a heavy sleeper. Hell, I even remember the time when we were younger and we were all sleeping over at my house, you, me, Logan, and Carlos. We were all asleep when a huge earthquake hit. Me, Logan and Carlos all woke up and started to panic, but you slept through the whole thing!" James chuckled.

Kendall had to keep himself from smiling at the memory. Yes, he was awake, but he wasn't going to let James know that, he wanted to see what else he was going to say.

"And since you're asleep and this is probably a lot easier for me to do now, even though you can't hear me, I'm gay Kendall." James sighed and then began to speak in a much quieter voice. "I realized that after I realized that I liked you, a lot. A-As more than just a friend, or even a brother." He sighed.

"I've missed you Kendall." James said before lightly kissing the blondes cheek.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to see James' beautiful hazel eyes again. He missed them, he _longed_ for them! He longed for James.

Kendall's eyes fluttered open, he had noticed that as soon as his green eyes met James' hazel ones, his heart monitor picked up speed slightly, and started to beep a little faster. James noticed this to and they both looked away from each other, trying to hide the slight blush creeping up on their faces.

James was the first to look back.

"Kendall, I missed you so much man!" James smiled wide and hugged him.

Kendall winced and James pulled away, his eyes widened.

"Sorry."

Kendall shook his head slightly.

"Don't be, I missed you too James."

Kendall smiled, it hurt, but he was too happy_ not _to smile, James was here with him, this was the one person that Kendall thought about that gave him something he always needed desperately,_** Hope.**_

* * *

**Sorry guys! I ended this chapter a lot earlier than I thought I would! Sorry it's so short! i'll get right to working on the next chapter soon! Anyways, Review please? :) Lemme know what ya think! :)**_**  
**_


	5. Sudden Attacks

**winterschild11 - Yay! I know right! AW! THE KAMES! ;D**

**BigTimeAuthor - I know! He can be so cute and sweet at times huh?!**

**Doomedphyx2030 - Glad you do! You'll just have to find out! Maybe! you'll just have to see! ;)**

**xTheTearsThatNeverFallx - I KNOW RIGHT! :D**

**itsallguchicauseyolo - I know! Aww! ;D And maybe... ;) But I really can definitely see them being horny little bastards with each other ;D**

**LoveSparkle - Yup! ;D**

**kaycee - So glad you like it! I love reading your reviews! I'm SUPER HAPPY That THIS story makes you super happy when it's updated! And I'm glad you liked the virtual cookies! I made them myself! XD**

**Sassy Kames - Yup! Here it is! ;D**

**Guest - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! HERE'S THE UPDATE! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**SOO I wasn't going to do replies to the reviews on the last chapter! But I do enjoy each and every one of them! So thank you for all your positive reviews and everything! It REALLY means A LOT to me! Like you have No Idea! Yeah, I did just do that, see what I did there? No Idea? BTR's song? Yes? No? ANYWAYS! Thank you all so much! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! OH! And if you haven't already, go check out SuperSillyStories She's such a great writer! Gotta love her! She's funny as crap too! And I wasn't exactly planning on any of this happening in this chapter, but it just ended up like that! ANYWAYS! Please enjoy chapter five of We Found Love in a Hopeless Place.**

* * *

"Don't be, I missed you too James."

Kendall smiled, it hurt, but he was too happy_ not _to smile, James was here with him, this was the one person that Kendall thought about that gave him something he always needed desperately,_** Hope.**_

"So what's all happened while I was," Kendall paused, hesitating for a second before shaking it off and finishing. "While I was gone."

Jams smiled sadly at his friend, his handsome, green-eyed, amazing,- _Stop it James! He's been your best friend since before Pee-Wee Hockey! You can't have feelings for him! _James scolded himself in his head before shaking the feeling off and looking at Kendall again.

"Well, I've been getting a few modeling jobs, some acting-" James didn't get to finish before Kendall cut him off.

"Acting!? Have you gotten any movies or anything you've been in?" Kendall asked in amazement, obviously proud of James for it.

James chuckled at Kendall's excitement.

"Actually, yeah I do. I've got a few actually." James told him.

"Really? Do you think you can bring in some of them? It's kinda boring in here..."

"You've only been in here for like, what? Three hours? And you're already that bored? You were even sleeping for most of it!" James laughed.

Kendall smiled at the sound, knowing that it was him that made James laugh, was one of the best feelings in the world. Kendall was sure he hadn't smiled this much in the past two years! This is the best he's felt in two years to be honest.

"Yeah, I can already tell it's going to be extremely boring, I mean, this whole room is empty and plain and white!" Kendall laughed.

James chuckled along with him. "Fine, I'll see if I can bring some movies I've acted in so you can watch them."

"Thanks James! I can't wait to see them." Kendall smiled.

James smiled back at the exited blonde, so glad that he could see him again after two long years. James had sunk into a sort of depression from thinking that the blonde was gone forever.

Kendall was so happy to see James again. There was just something about the brunette, hazel eyed boy, that made Kendall smile uncontrollably and get butterflies in his stomach.

Suddenly everything started to move in slow motion, Kendall's smile started to fade and James noticed.

"Kendall? Bud? Are you ok?" James asked in concern, the worry and fear clearly showing in his gorgeous hazel eyes and the smile slowly fading off hs face as he started to yell frantically for his friend to wake up from his trance.

But Kendall didn't answer, his body was numb, he couldn't think clearly, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear the reality around him. He started shaking uncontrollably as flashback hit him like ten tons of bricks.

His dad beating him mercilessly, making him bleed, calling him names, insulting him, disowning him, the time he almost killed Kendall, holding the knife to his throat and all.

Kendall couldn't take the flashbacks, it was like he was there all over again, reliving the awful, horrid memories.

Kendall was having a panic attack, he started screaming and yelling at his father to stop. Hurt, fear and pain ringing clear in his voice.

It broke James heart as he watched his friend like this, crying, screaming in panic and pain for help, just like he had done not a few weeks ago.

James burst up from his chair and ran out as fast as he could, trying to find a nurse or somebody.

"HELP! Please! Someone help! Somethings wrong with my friend! I think he's having a panic attack! Please help!" He screamed as he ran through the halls looking for a nurse or a doctor or _somebody!_ James breathing picked up, his breaths got shorter as he panicked, it was getting harder and harder to breathe for him.

Finally, doctors and nurses rushed over, asking what had happened.

"R-Room... 104..." James panted. His breaths were getting shorter and shorter and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe, but he didn't think about his Asthma, no, his mind was clouded with fear and worry for Kendall and Kendall only.

The doctors and nurses rushed over as fast as they coud to Kendall's room, not noticing James gasping for breath as he ran behind them.

James followed into Kendall's room. He heard Officer Garcia running up from behind him and rush into the room. He almost rushed right past James, but noticed his quick, rapid breaths, they were choppy and raspy. He recognized exactly what was happening, James was having a full on Asthma attack.

Ted quickly took James by the arm and pulled him outside of the room where Kendall was screaming and crying in fright from the flashbacks he was having and shook him.

"James! Son! Your inhaler! Where is it?!" He yelled frantically.

"I-It's.. Uh..." James tried to get it out, he tried to remember, but he just couldn't, he couldn't even think straight. James started to see black dots cloud his vision as he collapsed.

"James!" Ted yelled and yelled for the nearest doctor. He then remembered the extra inhaler he had been given years ago, just in case. He prayed that he had brought it today. Doctors came running to him as Officer Garcia whipped out the extra inhaler, thankful that he had brought it with him today.

The doctors lifted James on the stretcher and Ted pressed the inhaler into James' mouth and pressed onto the button two or three times before the doctors took him away to a room.

Ted Garcia breathed out a worried but relieved sigh. But now he had _two,_not one, but _two_ boys, that he was worried **sick **about.

* * *

_"I'll fucking do it this time boy! I swear! You make so much as a single sound again, I **will** kill you!" Kent yelled at his son, who was trying desperately not to show fear in any way, shape, or form. Kent Knight held Kendall in a headlock, knife held to his throat, Kendall could feel the cold metal barley graze his skin as he tried to breathe steadily._

_Kent released him and threw Kendall into the closet again, but not before punching him and kicking him a few times for good measure. But before he closed and locked the closet door, he threw the knife on the ground it front of Kendall, giving him a look of disgust._

_"You can slit your throat or cut your wrists with this for all I care. You're fucking worthless anyways!" Kent spat at his son before slamming the door shut and locking it, leaving the room, and doing the same with the door entrance to Kendall's room._

_Kendall sat there frozen for a moment before slowly reaching over and taking the knife in his hands. He picked up the small flashlight he had hidden from his father and shined it onto the weapon. The silver metal gleamed in the light as Kendall turned it over in his hands thinking. Thinking about what? Everything. Does he really want to do this? Does he want to end his life? Stop the ain and suffering for good? Or does he still have a chance to leave? To get out of here, to escape and life a life with the man he, dare he say it, the man he **loves.** Kendall sighed in confliction before deciding._

_He repositioned the flashlight underneath his chin so that it was shining on his hand and wrist. He took the blade and held it above his wrist. Am I sure I really want to this? At last-minute he decided. He took a deep breath and pressed the cold silver metal to his wrist and pressed down, applying pressure and running the blade in a straight line across his wrist. He sucked in at the pain, but it wasn't any worse than he already was after todays beating anyways, so what did it even matter._

_The sudden rush of red liquid seeped out of the cut. Quickly, Kendall grabbed a shirt from a hanger above him and pressed it to the cut, applying pressure to it to help sanch the bleeding and help stop the blood flowing from his wrist, but he didn't stop there, he made another right underneath the first. He was now thinking of this, he would have to hide the knife from his father, it was a huge risk, but it was some sort of release, and right now, that's all he had._

_He made one more cut underneath the second before wiping the knife off and hiding it into the back of the closet, where he hoped his dad would never find it..._

_Kendall spent about a half an hour pressing the shirt to his wrist to stop the blood flow before he went into a restless, painful sleep..._

* * *

The doctors had put Kendall on a heavy dose of Morphine that eventually knocked him out and stopped his panick attack, they put a breathing mask on him to help him breathe better and calm down for a little while until they were positive that his breathing was stable enough to take it off. James was luckily just two rooms away from Kendall in room 106, he had on a breathing mask to help regulate his breathing and help him and his body to calm down. James was still asleep as well.

Meanwhile, in the hospital waiting room, Ted Garcia was worried sick about both boys, especially not knowing about exactly what had happened with Kendall.

Ted looked up when he heard the entrance to the hospital doors open, still on edge and on high alert. He saw the blonde woman that Kendall had talked to before he had left and they had gone to the hospital. What was her name? It was Stephanie wasn't it?

She walked in and looked around the room. She spotted Officer Garcia and walked over, quickly taking a seat next to him.

"How's Kendall? Is he alright?" She questioned immediately. Ted didn't bother to think about taking her in for questioning or for anything with the investigation, he already knew that she had already been questioned.

But he didn't answer straight away. He wasn't even sure himself, but as far as Stephanie was concern, she wasn't aware of James, She probably did know him though, I mean, if they were friends before all of this happened, she would know the other three boys. But she also wasn't aware that Kendall had a panick attack either. He hesitated on his answer, making Stephanie start to worry.

"Yes," He finally answered, "He's asleep under a heavy dose or Morphine right now, he had a panick attack about and hour and a half ago, James was with him when it happened."

"Wait, James? James Diamond?"

See, told you she'd know him.

Ted nodded.

"Where is he now?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, James was so panicked, he started to have a severe Asthma attack. He's asleep right now two rooms away from where Kendall's room is. He's got an oxygen mask on right now to help his breathing calm down."

"But they're both ok?" She asks, looking up at him with scared tearful eyes.

Ted nodded. "For now, yes, but after that panick attack, we'll have to find out what happened to cause it, but Kendall might have to put in an institution for trauma."

"An institution?" Stephanie questioned.

"Oh, a mental institution. But Stephanie?"

"Yes sir?"

"If you get the chance to talk to Kendall, don't tell him anything about that ok? He's under enough stress and he's got enough pressure on him, he doesn't need to know about that, it would just add onto it and make it worse. Especially since we don't even know what happened. That might not even be the case either. So you can't mention it to anyone else alright?"

Stephanie nodded. "Swear, cross my heart and swear on the River Styx." She said drawing a small X with her finger over her heart.

Carlos had told me a lot about this girl before when he was younger. Carlos used to have the biggest crush on her. He would come home from elementary school and talk all about his day, often mentioning Stephanie and various things about her. What books she was reading, everything that had in common, what her favorite color was, what her favorite food was, everything! Including her slight obsession with the Percy Jackson books, so her reference to the book reminded him of Carlos and he smiled a bit thinking about it. Carlos was so infatuated with her. But that was before he had gotten older...

There was a moment of silence between the two before Officer Garcia spoke up.

"Thank you for saving Kendall. If you wouldn't have called he would still be there you know." He said looking up from his hands.

Stephanie looked up from her own and faced him. "I was really glad that I was home. I was actually getting ready to leave for something, but something held me back. I was mad at the time, but I'm glad it did. Wait." She said, her eyes lighting up in realization. "You're Carlos' dad!" She smiled wide.

Ted smiled back. "Yes, yes I am. You know, I've heard a lot about you from Carlos from when he was younger." He chuckled. "He really liked you a lot back then." Ted smiled kindly.

Stephanie returned the smile and they sat and talked about how Carlos and Logan were doing, how their new careers were going, ect. Until a nurse came out.

"Ted Garcia?"

Both him and Stephanie both stood up as the nurse told them the news.

Stephanie sat down in her chair and waited again, still worried, while Officer Garcia ran to James' room as quickly as he could.

* * *

**YUP! So I wasn't really planning on all that happening, aside from Stephanie visiting, but well, um yeah...**

**Do you think there's something wrong with James? And what do you think happened to Carlos and Logan?! ;) You'll find out soon enough! ;D**

**Review pretty please! I'll give you some virtual Skittles! ;D**


End file.
